


红

by Crane_L



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crane_L/pseuds/Crane_L
Summary: 邪恶反派/全程黄色废料/无聊产物/ooc





	红

美恐二疯人院au：变态医生汤x禁欲（？）主教德  
  
  
他醒来的时候后穴还腻得厉害，被按摩棒搅得每一寸肌肉都酸胀无比，随便动一动腰便会有汁液从松软的穴口挤出，顺着大腿滑入半褪的西裤中。  
年轻主教泄了口气，他的双手还被死死绑在铁架子上，轻轻一晃就会牵动铁链哗啦啦地响，在整座寂静的实验室里清晰无比。他听见沙发上传来嘎吱声，皮鞋敲击瓷砖地板那冷漠的声音有节奏地在他耳边响起，金发男人扬起了脖子，正酝酿着以主的名义诅咒这个强奸犯下地狱的词句，皮带便狠狠地抽在他白皙的臀部上，啪的一声脆响，立刻留下一道鲜艳的红痕。  
德拉科疼得叫了一声，而后耻辱地咬住下唇，那人将皮带卷起，冰凉的金属扣沿着年轻男人身体漂亮的曲线滑动，这回吃尽了苦头的主教学了乖，维持住了跪趴在桌前臀部高高翘起的姿势，累得直想骂人，也只能垂下脑袋，窝囊的闭上他那刻薄的嘴。  
医生对他识相的反应十分满意，鞋尖毫不客气地伸进他的胯下，不轻不重的揉了揉被内裤边缘紧紧绷住的那团。欲望再次抬头，连带着后面那个疲倦的肉穴也高兴地蠕动起来。德拉科轻叹了一声，仰起脸看他，那张苍白得并不讨人喜欢的脸此刻布满了情欲。  
“我要你，干我。”  
医生动了动唇角，露出似笑非笑的表情。皮带被随手扔开，金属环扣砸在地上发出的声音清脆而动听。他顺势在桌边坐下，翘起二郎腿，饶有兴趣地盯着尚未喂饱的年轻主教。  
“你没有命令我的权利，德拉科。”  
金发男人无视了他的话，主动凑上来吻他的指节，早些时候被蹂躏的有些红肿的唇张开，以一种色情又缓慢的方式将医生修长的手指一节节吞入口中，他的舌头柔软而富有挑逗性，此刻就像舔弄阴茎一般一下下勾着男人的指腹，他深喉了一次，还不满意，于是呜咽地抬起眼看那个赐予他高潮又将其无情剥夺的变态医生。  
医生回视着他，微微眯起眼，用另一只空闲的手拨开了垂到眼前的微卷黑发，故意露出有些为难的表情。  
“你的贞操不是早就献给你敬爱的主了么？”  
放屁，先献给你和你那些变态的小道具了。德拉科没敢把这话当着汤姆•里德尔的面说出来，否则下回这个变态医生用按摩棒操他的后穴时可能就不会给他上一些润滑措施了。他会像第一次在教堂的洗礼池边那样，脑袋被恶魔摁进池子里在窒息的恐惧中被狠狠地贯穿了小穴 。  
他自私自利了这么多年，幻想过爬上红衣主教的位置，也幻想过驯服这个背负着多重杀人指控的恶魔……事实证明他心底那点可怜的善意是完全无用的，恶魔无法驯服，他的伪装顶多维持到站在洗礼池中的那一刻。  
德拉科还记得那时候高大的黑发男人转过头看他，那张英俊的脸逆着光，沐浴着充满迷惑性的神圣光辉。他一瞬间觉得是主的旨意，这个男人值得救赎。  
下一瞬德拉科的脑袋就被摁进了池子里，后面发生的事情不愉快到他不愿再想。  
现在，他脑海中只有一件事——怎样才能让汤姆•里德尔那根尺寸客观的家伙干他那空虚的小洞。  
  
“你必须得让那群人不要再来烦我。”  
被解开了束缚的主教就像饿极了的狼一样急不可耐地扑进他的腿间，医生啧了一声，在那张精巧的嘴触碰到他的裤裆前拽着德拉科的金发逼迫着他抬起头来。  
“一个承诺。”猩红的光芒在眸中闪烁，德拉科与他对视，灰蓝色的眼睛茫然地睁大了。  
“不行……你拿那些病人做实验，尸体随便地丢进树林里喂那些失败品……我早就知道他们迟早会查到这家疯人院。”  
“那是你应该解决的事，德拉科。”  
男人冷漠地回答，无端被扣了责任的主教气恼地涨红了脸，他嚷嚷着正要反驳，里德尔失去了耐心，解开皮带就将半勃起的阴茎操进了他的嘴里。  
德拉科呜呜地发出抗议，却话不成句。他拿那双勾人的眼睛瞪人，只会被深喉深得喉咙抽搐着想吐。很快他放弃了责备的想法，全心全意享受起完全充血的粗大狠狠地摩擦他红肿的嘴唇的凌虐快感。性器流着淫水的腥味挤满了他的口腔，洁癖如他却早就在欲望的深海里断送了理智，满脑子只有好好给他见不得人的情人舔着，下流地扭动着他挺翘的屁股。  
医生泄愤一样使用着主教的嘴，噢——该如何形容这张薄情的嘴呢，它像是一把锋利的刀，天知道德拉科为何生来就爱说些不中听的话让人心头火大，同时，它又能朗诵出虔诚的祷告词，汤姆想起第一次见到这位颇负盛名的年轻主教在教堂做祷告的画面，阳光洒在那头淡金色的头发上，他漂亮的如同被主眷顾的天使。  
恶魔的欲望便开始于此，从见到德拉科·马尔福的一瞬间起，汤姆·里德尔脑子里除了反人类的变态实验就只有如何折断这位天使的翅膀，将他拉进泥潭里，狠狠地玷污这份令人嫉妒的圣洁。  
柔软的口腔，熟练地不断收缩的喉咙，每一项服务都是他精心调教的结果。医生抓住了德拉科的头发，他吃痛地皱起眉，嘴里的性器便趁机捣入他的喉咙间，抖动着开始射出精液，一股一股地浇灌在他不断震颤的喉咙。  
德拉科艰难地吞咽着，口中的阴茎却没有软下几分，懒洋洋地在舌苔上进出了几下，这才满意地滑出了他红肿的嘴。  
汤姆居高临下地看着他，手指一下下替他梳理那头耀眼的金发。主教晃动着脑袋挥开他的手，不满地低声抱怨男人的粗暴，从他脖颈间垂下的十字架闪着银色的光辉，一下一下刺进恶魔的眼中。  
医生皱起了眉，手指一拢扣住了他的下巴。  
“如果他们再来，你知道该怎么回答，是不是？”  
德拉科打量着男人的神色，意外地发现他确实是认真的，他怔愣着没立刻反应过来，扣在下巴上的手指便慢慢收紧，痛感逼迫着他合不上嘴，只能硬着头皮答应下来。  
狼狈为奸。主教脑海中划过这个词，他很快被拦腰抱上了桌子，分开臀瓣，硬挺的性器如愿以偿地捣进了他滑腻的小穴。  
德拉科放弃思考，呼了口气，嘴唇嗯嗯啊啊地开始他背弃信仰的沉沦。  
  
“我再问一遍，主教先生，您聘请的这位医生真的如您所言那样——”  
“诚实、善良、富有同情心。”  
西装革履的男人懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，不耐烦地接过话头。  
医生侧过头来看他，有趣地发现这位虔诚的基督徒说起谎来就如同在嘴唇上磨了层黄油一般顺畅。  
德拉科交换了一下长腿交叠的姿势，睨了眼阴沉着脸的警探，撇了撇嘴。  
“我以人格担保，上帝见证，里德尔先生已经在我的引导下归顺了主的怀抱。”  
他在胸口划十字，轻轻阖上眼眸。  
愿主宽恕。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
